Shattered Peace
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Padma enjoys her peace and quiet until it is shattered by her sister... Written for the 200 Characters in 200 days and the If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the If You Dare Challenge and 200 Characters in 200 Days challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

200 Characters in 200 Days: Padma Patil

If You Dare Challenge: 76: Paperback

 **Word Count: 1,251 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Padma Patil sighed in happiness as she leaned against her favorite tree out on the vast grounds that was Hogwarts. She finally finished all of her finals so she had some downtime which was what she was going to use to finally start reading the paperback book that she got off of Hermione Granger. She had one guilty pleasure and that was Muggle romance books. She loved reading them and could not get enough of them.

She opened the book and was soon drawn into it. She was so engrossed in what she was reading that she didn't even see or hear her twin sister sit down beside her. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she groaned and turned to look at who it was. When she saw that it was her sister she frowned. "What do you want, Parvati?"

Parvati's eyes widened at her sister's tone. "What is your problem?"

Padma narrowed his eyes and glared at her twin. "My problem is that you knew that I was reading yet you chose to bother me anyways. You know I don't get much time to read for pleasure because of all my classes. So just what is it that you want?"

Parvati narrowed her own eyes at her sister. "I thought that we could spend some time together. Hell we are at school ten months out of the year almost, but we hardly ever spend any time with one another. What is so wrong with me wanting to spend some time with you? It isn't like you couldn't read later today."

Padma rolled her eyes. "I have tried spending time with you this school year, but you have been stuck up Lavender Brown's ass. Don't you dare start trying to blame me for us not getting any quality time together. If you weren't with Lavender, you were chasing after one boy or another. So, why don't you tell me what this is really about because I know for a fact that it isn't about us spending time with one another."

Parvati groaned. "Can you help me study for my Divination exam?"

Padma shook her head. "No, I can't and won't help you study for you Divination exam. You were the one who thought that it would be an easy passing grade for you so do it your damn self. Besides don't you just need to make up a fake prediction to pass? I know for a fact that Harry dropped the class and told you that he thought you should drop it too, but once again you thought that you knew better so you chose to keep it after you took your owls. You were warned that the class was going to get harder. You have nobody, but yourself to blame for not studying before now. Since you seem to live for spending every day with a different boy or with your head up Lavender's ass then you can get one of them to help you study."

Parvati's mouth dropped open in shock. "You can't mean that, Padma! You have to help me study."

Padma glared hard at Parvati. "I don't have to do anything, Parvati. As for meaning it yes I do. If you would have put in half the time you spent chasing boys on your studies, then maybe I would have help you. Now leave me alone because I have better things to do than listen to you bitch and complain about something that is your fault and your fault only. You had better hope that you have passing grades or mom and dad are going to go off on you and you would deserve everything they say and do to you."

She watched silently as Parvati stood up and stormed off before she sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned her head up against the tree she was leaning on and groaned. Her peace had been shattered by the one person that she had actually been hiding from. She had known that her sister would look for her in order to get help with her studying which was why she had chosen outside to begin with.

She loved her sister she truly did, but she wasn't going to help her twin study when she didn't put the time in on her to read and learn what she needed to know. She shook her head in annoyance and picked her book back up with a slight smile. Now she could get back to reading like she wanted to. She really wanted to know if the mercenary saved the girl or not with the way that he acted towards her when trying to warn her about impending trouble.

She was once again drawn into the tale that she was reading. She loved the book and the author and made a mental note to ask Hermione to get her some more of these books. She loved how some of the characters in the books appeared in the current books that she was reading. By the time that she was finished with the book it was late afternoon because she could tell by where the sun was positioned.

She stood up and brushed her pants off before she put the paperback book in her bad. She walked towards the castle with a slight smile on her face. While he peace had been shattered once she had been able to regain it which made her happy because she had been able to finish the book with no problem. She truly loved being able to read books by the woman author in one go for the most part as long as she left alone. While there were certain books that took more than one sitting, it was still worth it because she could picture in her mind just what was going on.

Yes, she would definitely have to thank Hermione for getting her to read the series. She loved seeing a different world in play even if it was fictional. She couldn't help, but wonder if there were truly mercenaries out in the world like there were in the books she read. She would have to try to research it at some point just so she could understand more about what she was reading.

When she spotted Hermione in the Great Hall once she walked into it she made her way over to the other girl. "Hermione, could you get me some more books by that author please? I just finished reading the latest one that you gave me to read."

Hermione nodded and chuckled. "I'll get some while I'm home for summer holidays, Padma. Once I get them I will owl them to you so that you don't have to wait until our final school year starts. They do get addicting don't they?"

Padma laughed as she nodded. "They do, but I still love them. I get drawn in with each word that is written. Thank you once again."

Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't a problem at all, Padma. I will owl some to you as soon as I can. I will also see if I can find anything else that I think you will like. I'll talk to you on the train if not before then."

Padma smiled at Hermione and then turned and walked away. She made her way back to Ravenclaw tower to change. She couldn't wait until they got home so that she wouldn't have long to wait to get the new books to read.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I enjoyed writing this one... Hope that you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
